rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kireida
Kireida, also known as BronyCentral and hellother55, joined Off Topic around early to mid 2014 after seeing multiple forum simulator videos on YouTube, which he prayed to be in one some day (till this day, he still hasn't been in one). In February of 2014, he created the account 'BronyCentral' (now deleted) to forum on Off Topic. Shortly after, he went inactive on the forums via his main but still remains active on the forums via his account 'BronyCentral'. Even though he has entirely quit the forums on his main. In July of 2016, BronyCentral was terminated and when kireida tried to appeal to get it back, he found out that the e-mail that was used to verify the account was incorrect. kireida eventually found the e-mail to the account but it was too late as it had already passed ROBLOX's appeal period of 30 days. Therefore, he leaves behind 3 months of BC and 1095 R$ (maybe still counting) on that account. In the end, kireida returned to the ROBLOX forums and continued posting from his main from then on. MarissaTheLioness Incident He is infamous for causing an somewhat minor Off Topic incident August 2015 (which was not documented) with MarissaTheLioness. (who was a furry and a member of a fashion group.) The incident started when kireida made a thread calling out Marissa for being a furry and an online dater. Not long after she replied, a flame war had erupted in the thread and was soon to spread into the whole of OT. After the original thread was close to reaching a few pages, threads about Marissa started to spam OT which bought more attention to the original thread. But in the end, it was revealed that Marissa was just a bait account made by another OTer. (not confirmed.) In the end, kireida was banned for a few days. He also constantly hosts forum parties to various ROBLOX group games (preferably cafes, war groups or fashion groups). He also occasionally hosts a few parties at his own places. Lastly, he has also made enemies with multiple OTers for various reasons. But sadly, all that came to a crashing halt after the forum merge. He found the new communities "toxic and bad in too many ways". The only thing he ever did on the forums after the merge was to post bait and trash threads on RN&D. After the forum removal, he now currently works at a ROBLOX cafe. Dabber Clan Sometime in 2018, kireida created the group ‘Dabber clan’. This group attracted notoriety from the “CowCow fanbase” and “anti-online daters” due to the presence of another fellow OTer/baitposter named ‘cuteboy3672’. The group successfully baited multiple people after ”popular ROBLOX YouTuber, exposer, troller and content creator” named ‘ChloeGames’ made a video calling out/exposing ‘Cuteboy3672’ and the group. Due to that, the group and its members ended up receiving multiple death threats and atrocious messages from “anti-daters” and “CowCow/ChloeGames fans”. They eventually got flamed more when the members of the group were getting involved in flame wars with the aforementioned people on the group wall. In the end, the hate eventually died down when ‘cuteboy3672’ got deleted. There are currently no future plans for the group. Trivia * He caused an OT Incident which was not documented. * He has legoseed in his friend list. * He gets a lot of hate from attention seekers. * He's not fond of unfunny trashposting children on the forums. * He hates newbags who try to fit in. * He has a hatred for "Roblox Talk" * As of the merge, he has officially partially quit the forums. * As of the forum deletion, he has switched to working at a ROBLOX cafe. * He has lost almost all of his former OT friends due to toxicity. Category:Male